


Heaven Sent

by httpspades



Category: Angels - Fandom, LGBTQIA - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspades/pseuds/httpspades
Summary: She was not the angel she was supposed to be.





	Heaven Sent

Chapter One

My family is of royal blood. The purest of hearts chosen by God himself. After The Fall, my family was chosen to rule the others. The Fall was unlike any other uprisings to be seen in God’s kingdom. Lucifer led the massive revolution that sent him damned to rule over the most terrible of the dead for all eternity. Whereas the rest of us, Fell to purgatory-to stay with the monsters and wandering souls. My parents were of the purest. So, they stay to rule over this lost place, to have a family so that we may take over as well. The ones that fell lost their wings of pure white, turning them to a mud grey as punishment for their rebellion. My parents, kept their iridescent wings as reward for their loyalty to our God. It was no surprise that my sister was born with that same white glow. It was a surprise, however, when mine did not shine with God’s pure love. No, they were not grey as the sand. Yes. I was born with wings, black as night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter! Updates will be sporadic. xoxo Spades


End file.
